Ultraman Saga (character)
is a Super Ultra who is a fusion of Zero, Dyna, and Cosmos, similar to how the latter fuses with Ultraman Justice into Ultraman Legend. His only appearance was in the 2012 film Ultraman Saga. Etymology Saga is a reference to the stories and legends of the Ultras, the word "Saga" is defined as any narrative or legend of heroic exploits. Synonyms of "saga" include epic, story, tale, and history. In other words, this Ultra represents the heroic acts of previous Ultras. History Ultraman Saga After the Ultramen Zero, Dyna and Cosmos were unable to defeat the apocalyptic Hyper Zetton, Nozomu Taiga, Shin Asuka, and Musashi Haruno were left scattered below the Kaiju. They refused to give up, however, and they kept believing in the Ultramen, giving their Ultra halves a new light and merged into one, thus becoming Ultraman Saga. The hero then continued his battle with Hyper Zetton. They were equally matched, and if the fight had continued any longer, Saga would have lost. Fortunately, with the help of Team U, the Fusion Ultraman managed to defeat Hyper Zetton, destroying him with the Saga Maxmium, and the 3 Ultras defused back to normal. Because of this fusion, Zero obtained the forms Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle, which would help him out on his later journeys against Belial. Profile Stats *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Jumping Distance': Around 55 m (longest measured) *'Flight Speed': Mach 33 Body Features *'Forehead Crystal': The crystal on Saga's forehead, it is a combination of Dyna's Dyna Crystal, Cosmos' Moony Spot, and Zero's Beam Lamp. What powers it wields is unknown. *'Color Timer': Saga's Color Timer is unlike any other Ultra's in that it appears as an orb of light in the middle of an opening in his Ultra Armor. The closest other example of a Color Timer to it is Glen Fire's Fire Core. * : A mysterious energy that permeates Saga's entire being. To channel this power he often uses the Saga Brace. * : A brace held by Ultraman Saga that gives him most of his power. It is the transformed Ultimate Bracelet. It wields the powerful Saga Effect energy for any of Saga's attacks. *'Ultra Armor': Saga's Ultra Armor is different from that of any other Ultra, it is asymmetrical and has crevices showing his inner light. It is however one of the strongest Ultra Armors known, being able to withstand blows from Hyper Zetton. It is stated that his body is sturdy enough to shatter Enmargo's sword and withstand the flames of Tyrant. *'Arm': It has been stated that Saga is strong enough to punch through King Joe Black's Pedanium armor, and is able to lift the monster Skydon. Techniques Special * : A blast of energy fired using his two hands. It is similar to Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave's finisher, the Mebium Burst. * : A ring of light that cuts through enemies, it is similar to Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. ** : The Saga Slasher can be separated into three discs at will. * : Shots of light fired from his hand. Synonymous with Hand Slashes used by other Ultras. SagaPlasma.gif|Saga Plasma SagaPlasmaFllying.gif|Saga Plasma (In-flight) SagaThrasher.gif|Saga Slasher SagaTripleThrasher.gif|Saga Triple Slasher Saga Shooter.jpg|Saga Shooter Physical *'Drill Saga': A powerful hitting technique, charged by energy directly from Saga's energy core. * : Saga flies towards his opponent at high speeds and attacks his opponent. * : A high speed, powerful punching technique. * : A technique where Saga uses his feet to hit his opponent consecutive times. * : Ultraman Saga's strongest attack, it's an ultimately powerful punch made of energy. DrillSaga.gif|Drill Saga SagaSpinner.gif|Saga Spinner SagaMaximum.gif|Saga Maximum Other * : A powerful blade made from the Saga Brace. * : Ultraman Saga uses this technique to teleport. * : Saga crosses his arms and erects an unseen energy wave of the Saga Effect that acts as a force field around his entire body. Used to counter Hyper Zetton's Dark Fireball. SagaCutter.gif|Saga Cutter SagaAccelerate.gif|Saga Acceleration imageshhabaa.jpg|Saga Protection Combination * : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight! R/B's Bond, Saga and Ultraman Ginga Victory both fly towards their enemy to deliver a double finisher punch. GingaVictoryMaximum.gif|Ginga Victory Maximum Trivia *Ultraman Saga is the third Heisei Super Ultraman, the first being Ultraman Legend, and second being Ultraman Mebius. **Saga is the third Fusion Ultra, after Super Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Legend. *Ultraman Saga could be based off of another one of Tsuburaya Prods. old tokusatsu heroes, Triple Fighter. *Originally, Saga was supposed to be born of a fusion of Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Mebius Infinity, Ultraman Dyna, and Zero. He was intended to fight Dark Lucifer (Dark Zagi's intended final form). However only Zero, Dyna, and Cosmos made it into the final draft. *Ultraman Saga is the third Ultra and the second Super Ultra who bares the color purple. The first is Ultraman King, second Ultraman Tiga, and the first super Ultra, Ultraman Legend. id:Ultraman Saga (karakter) ms:Ultraman Saga (watak) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras